Team Player/Trivia
Bridgelaying *In the beginning of the level, while the player is fighting the OpFor across the bridge, one of the Rangers can be heard talking to a U.S. command referred to as "Warlord" about ordering an airstrike on a "large apartment building". Warlord can also be heard talking back to the Ranger claiming to have two F-15's with JDAMs (Joint Direct Attack Munition) on standby. This is odd as after the battle on the bridge, when the building is destroyed, it appears to be destroyed by a Predator Missile, as the bomb came from high above and seemed to be fired directly at it from above which would be impossible for an F-15 to do unless it was flying into the building vertically. On closer inspection, however, an F-15 can be spotted in the sky, flying away after dropping the bomb. *Sometimes a Ranger by the dumpster will pull out binoculars. *If the player crosses the bridge without getting into the HMMWV, the player will be shot to death. *There is a glitch where the player can kill the soldier at the top of the steps. If they goes to the edge of the destroyed bridge, the player can find a random Ranger weapon. Go to the soldier, and shoot the first round beside his head and then move the sights so it is aimed at his head. It will not count as friendly fire and he will sink through the floor. The same can be done with the knife. *If the player turns around after Shepherd helps Allen up in the beginning, he can be seen walking with an odd step past a tank and into some bushes. *There is a M1A2 Abrams tank with the name Tirpitz (Tirpitz was a German warship during World War 2 and sister ship to the Bismark, that was stationed in Norway and later destroyed by the Royal Air Force - it is also a mission in the first Call of Duty game; the player is assisted by the WW2 Captain Price in infiltra ting the ship). *An Afghan soldier can be seen next to two Rangers behind a pick-up truck eating a chocolate bar. This is quite funny due to the fact that intense fighting is going on right behind him, this is sometimes seen with a US Ranger at the top of the stairs on the bridge. *When the Technical drives to the bridge it is impossible to kill the driver and it will always leave. *Occasionally, a ranger can be run over by a Humvee on the bridge. *When the Rangers are about to blow up the building with OpFor on the roof, many Rangers are videotaping the event with their phones. One mentions selling the footage to the media while another mockingly calls him "Spielberg." *After Shepherd leaves and before the player boards the Humvee, Shepherd can be seen up on the bridge talking on a cell phone. At a certain point in the conversation, he will scream into the phone, possibly implying that he wants something that could not be done like calling in transport to pick him up in the heat of battle. *The HMMWVs shown in this mission were given paint schemes similar to those used in Generation Kill. The door markers show a "B" followed by a square with a diagonal slash in it. The symbol is actually that of a reconnaissance or cavalry unit, such as the one featured in Generation Kill. Rangers are considered infantry, so a square with an X in it would be more appropriate. * If the player runs on foot over the bridge but instead falls through the gap, he/she will die and the text will read, "It would be safer to ride in the convoy." *The last Humvee in the convoy on the bridge is named "Blue Steel," which may be a reference to the movie Zoolander. *Also the Humvee "Blue Steel" as well as the tank "Punta Gorda" both drive into a tunnel shortly after entering the city and are not seen for the remainder of the mission. *On some occasions, one of the soldiers walking beside the Humvees may be called Roycewicz. It is a random model, though. Sometimes, a soldier called Grigsby (a reference to Mark Grigsby, voice of SSgt. Griggs and IW worker) spawns. *Sgt. Foley will appear to board the Humvee in front of the player, named "Donna." Proceeding in the town, the Humvee stops, and before the other soldiers can disembark Sgt. Foley disappears. It's hard to know how he has made it to the players squad afterward. *The player will hear a conversation between three Rangers who discuss which building is being targeted by the fighters. One Ranger will ask his superior officer which building is being targeted. His superior will reply that it is the one on the right. Another Ranger will ask again. The superior will repeat, but will stutter mid-sentence and ask a Ranger named Dave which building is the target. Dave will chuckle and say the one on the left. *When the player goes up the steps to the bridge with the other troops, the ones who were next to Shepherd stay and shoot randomly. *At the top of the stairs, in a corner, there is a Ranger. If the player knifes him, he would immediately die, but the knife would just make the "ting" sound as if it hit a piece of metal. The soldier would fall through the wall and disappear along with his gun. *A BMP-2 can be seen at the beginning of the level, descending the stairways to provide fire support to the OpFor troops. It is then immediately destroyed by Bugs. *A random Afghan soldier from S.S.D.D will be riding in the players Humvee. The Convoy *Before the convoy begins driving, whilst the building is destroyed, if the player shoots the minigun at the overhead road sign, and aim in one place whilst shooting, it is noticeable that the bullet holes form a perfect spiral. *Entering into the city, it's notable that some faces of the buildings at your Humvee's right slowly go down, revealing damage from the airstrike. They are dangerously pointed inwards, but do not fall. *The first civilian has the same face as Victor Zakhaev, a character from the previous game *If the player points the Minigun at the civilian running the shop, he will raise his hands in surrender. Shooting him will result in mission failure. * Allen is instructed to keep his eye out for "EPWs" while manning the crew served weapon. This is somewhat of a misnomer, as EPW stands for Enemy Prisoner of War. This may have been taken from Generation Kill, as EPWs were referenced many times in the show, and the scriptwriter might have thought that EPW was a blanket term for all enemy combatants, not just those in captivity. *Some of the civilian cars are indestructible. *If the player just spools the minigun Cpl. Dunn will still yell to stop firing at nothing. (The minigun can be spooled without complaint by holding alt-fire.) * After the civilian runs to a garage with other civilians you can see two OpFor soldiers with RPGs running down that street, if your quick you can kill at least one of them. *When you drive into the town, you will see three OpFor on a balcony with no weapons, and possibly a fourth one in a window above them, also unarmed. Shooting them will make you fail the mission since they are still unarmed. During the ambush, if you try to fire upon these same unarmed militia, you will still fail the mission for shooting unarmed men. Shooting near them will prompt them to hold a battle stance and, on some occasions, take out weapons and open fire. *After you are able to see the three OpFor on the balcony, if you turn your view to the right, you will see an OpFor soldier with a RPG on the top of a building. Shooting him will not cause you to fail the mission. *If you fire on the unarmed militia scouting you (without actually hitting them) they will hold up invisible weapons, as the stock "reacting to gunfire" animation was not designed for unarmed characters. *As soon as your Humvee pulls in front of the three Afghan militiamen look to your left and you can see three or four other militia running down the street into an alley. They can be fired upon and killed. *The OpFor in this mission seem to be allied with the Ultranationalists, because their flags and stars can be seen on the balcony of the unarmed OpFor Soldiers, and also at the school. * On the last building to the right before the corner where the OpFor soldiers on the balcony are seen, you can briefly see an OpFor soldier armed with an RPG running across the rooftop. He can be fired on, however it must be quick as he appears for only a split second. *If you look in the background before the sniper hits a truck, you can see OpFor running in the alleyways, but you cannot hit them. *Your Humvee may possibly have been destroyed by a mine or roadside bomb, since you can kill the OpFor carrying the RPG and your Humvee will still blow up, though this is difficult, because the rocket is usually fired before you can kill him. *Even though the HMMWV Curbstomper is destroyed by RPG fire you still can see its name. *Across the city you can see Khaled Al-Asad's face on the walls. There are also photos of a nuclear mushroom cloud in the school, from the explosion in "Shock and Awe". Also, in the doors and walls of some buildings there is graffiti on the walls that say "infidel". *In the house after you are knocked out of the Humvee there are warheads identical to the type used in Search and Destroy. *The Humvee "Speedy" will stop before it reaches the school but is not present if the player looks through the window towards where Speedy stops. *the Humvee "Donna" seems to end up at the other end of the bridge since it can be found there later in the mission. *Curtis Jackson (50 Cent) made a voice cameo right after the bridgelayer is complete. *There is a reference to the movie Black Hawk down, in the movie McKnight comments that the Mogadishu marketplace is similar to the wild west, a Ranger makes this same comment as the covoy is driving down the street. *The tunnel that Punta Gorda goes into leads to a dead end and it simply, along with the other vehicle, disappears. *The very first civilian on the left of your player has Victor Zakhaev's face. School *General Shepherd reappears among the squad pinned down outside the school. You can see him get into the passenger seat of the rear Humvee after killing the enemies on the second floor. Sometimes, the truck leaves him behind. *You can kill General Shepherd when he is pinned down with Hunter 2-3. It won't count as friendly fire. *There are a few indestructible computers in the school. Even if you throw a grenade at them, they will still be unharmed. *In the school, there are vending machines with Russian writing on them, although you're in Afghanistan. ** Note: Afghanistan was once a Soviet Union puppet-state and borders several FSU nations, namely Turkmenistan, Tajikistan and Uzbekistan. All three languages used the Cyrillic alphabet until recently, so it is not unreasonable for a vending machine to have such lettering as Afghanistan has very little industry of its own. Further, the two national languages of Afghanistan are Dari (a Persian dialect) and Pashto. Both use the Arabic script, but are not Arabic languages. *Once you reach the second floor of the school, if you look outside one of the windows you will see two Humvees. One is called "Dirty" and the other in front of the first is called "Diana" referencing the Michael Jackson song "Dirty Diana." *Hunter 2-3 says they will will exit through 3's Humvee, but they leave in both vehicles, not just 3's. *There are several childrens' drawings on the walls throughout the school, one has a picture of a teddy bear and then the one next to it is a picture of what appears to be a large man. These are most likely the creator(s) drawings that were made by children. *Even if the school is cleared out, walking into the streets in front of the main entrance automatically kills you. Alleyway and Landing Zone *If you shoot General Shepherd in the arm or leg near the very end of the level before he starts addressing Allen, he will turn away and ignore the player, neglecting to invite PFC. Joseph Allen to work for him. Miscellaneous *The TV show NCIS uses video from this level in the episode "Child's Play", in the scene where Angela is analyzing battle footage of when the convoy is in a large, semi-triangular space. Amusingly, she says that the troops should have been somewhere with higher buildings, smaller spaces, and less sun exposure, and this is almost exactly what happens next in the level. Elsewhere, one of the children is seen playing the AC-130 Spec Ops mission, albeit with the screen zoomed-in so you can't see the HUD. *There is a glitch in this mission: if you get yourself run over by the Humvee that you ride, you will continue to ride it but will respawn again from the last checkpoint. *The Rangers in your Humvee will sometimes disappear when the vehicle is blown up. *It should be the Taliban the Rangers are fighting because they are in Afghanistan. However, it was probably called OpFor for sensitivity reasons. *Why this level is here or even included is unknown, as American troops are supposed to be withdrawn by 2011, the same time as the original game. However, this could be made possible due to the the events of Call of Duty 4. *This is the only level that doesn't have a title card that tells the name, day, player character, time, etc. This is because the game was supposed to have the player start in your Humvee and driving to the bridge when watching the beginning cutscene to the level, only the player would be hit by a explosion, thus shell-shocked at the beginning of the level. *When General Shepherd helps Allen up, he says "Rangers lead the way," the motto for the U.S. Army Rangers. *After the Rangers kill the militant near the end of the level, there will be blood splatters on the wall. If the player goes up close to these splatters, the console will start to lag. *Strangely enough, there are some buildings up the road leading directly away from the school (only accessible by glitching) which fly the Spetsnaz flag. This is also the only time this particular flag is ever seen flying in the game itself. This is probably due to the Ultranationalist Party's ties in the Middle East. *Additionally, if the player glitches out of the map and return to the previously accessible area of the bridge, the lighting will change to sunset for some reason. Category:Trivia